I'm A Son Of A Gun, She Is One Of A Kind
by Fiyeraaron
Summary: You know what? He wishes they had met in different circumstances, but imagine telling this story to their children. AU in which Les Amis are on the run and Enjolras is scared of a young girl in all black


Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but, with a gun against his head, he held his tongue. After all, what was one supposed to do in this situation?

"Just stay quiet, okay?" The breathy voice from behind his head spoke.

He had been innocently reading an essay in his bedroom, sat at his desk with his door shut and the window closed. He doesn't know how they got in without him hearing, but the group of people who were currently stood in his room were making him sweat. Sat in only his boxers as he was just about to go to bed, he could not think of a worse situation.

He wanted to ask a million questions, and he couldn't see anything except for the boring white paint of his wall. He could however feel the gun against his left temple and the small hand on his neck, so he decided to push through his view of the blank wall and focus on the fact that, in the worst case scenario, he could die.

He could hear movements, but hushed ones. How many people were there? He had assumed only a couple, but he could hear noise from each corner of his room so he must have assumed wrong.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I know the gun is cold."

Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't actually the _temperature_ of the gun against his head that was bothering him.

He took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

There was silence for a while, and he briefly thought that maybe they had completely disregarded his question. But then the voice from behind his head spoke again. Was this woman the only one who could actually speak?

"Running."

He was about to nod his head, but then thought better. "From?"

With amusement laced in her voice, she spoke again. "The law."

That caught his attention. He flicked his eyes down to his essay quickly, then lifted his eyebrows. "What have you done?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you, posh boy."

There were a few giggles from behind him and he could distinctly hear at least four men and a couple of women. That comment made him frown.

"Well, seeing as you're currently seeking a hideout in my bedroom, I think you should tell me."

Silence.

He continued.

"Or at least drop the gun. Please."

He felt the gun tremble on his head, movement from the group of people behind him, then the gun fall away from his temple. He sighed with relief uncontrollably, and shifted slightly to view the scene behind him. He still kept quiet though. Although the gun had departed from his head, he was still very aware that there still was a gun in his room, and it could be shot at any point, and the most likely target was him.

He surveyed the people in front of him quickly and briefly. Eight people (two women, the majority men), all in black. Most of them were sat on his bed in silence, while a guy with messy brown hair looked at the paintings on his walls.

He glanced at the woman with the gun, and his eyes widened when he looked her up and down. Brown hair, brown eyes, slight figure. Red lipstick contrasted with her dark eye make up, and he looks at the floor to distract himself from the deep V of her black jumpsuit.

The woman next to her, a complete opposite to the brunette, was holding hands with a fluffy haired ginger man. The man had red cheeks, and his eyes were flicking around the room nervously. Enjolras frowns.

"So what have you actually done then?"

A curly haired guy, the one currently laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, answers him. "Stole some codes."

Enjolras sits up straighter, ready to ask more, when the brunette with the gun cuts him off. "Courf', don't tell him. We don't know who he is."

The guy sits up. "He seems trustworthy."

She scoffs. "Yeah, we thought that about Marius at first."

The fluffy haired man sits up and frowns. "Hey!"

The blonde woman speaks, a small smile on her face. "Marius _is_ trustworthy."

The brunette rolls her eyes and leans on the desk Enjolras is currently sat at. He looks up at her, and he feels something twitch inside of him. "I'm pretty sure the only reason we actually let him join was because he cried when we showed up in his room, and we felt sorry for him." She reaches out and ruffles Enjolras' hair, to which he flinches back in his chair and scrunches up his nose. "At least blondie here has kept his cool."

"Are there any other people in this house?"

The guy with the glasses speaks abruptly, the one with the large and bulky black bag. Enjolras answers.

"No, I live alone."

The brunette next to him sniggers. "What a loner." She's swinging the gun carelessly in her hand, and he almost takes it off of her.

"I'm not allowed to live with people."

Courf' replies quickly. "What?"

"My parents think it's inappropriate for a man with no romantic attachments to live with somebody."

The blonde woman's eyes widen. "And you listen to them?"

He shrugs. "I have to. I can't risk that kind of scandal apparently."

" _Scandal?_ " The brunette hisses from beside of him.

He turns to look her in the eyes. "Yeah, my parents are pretty high key in the business world. I'm known as their only son, the one who is going to inherit their fortune. My parents say that if I step out of line they will cut me off, which is obviously going to make the headlines of those boring business magazines I'm forced to read." The distaste in his voice is clear.

The brunette's eyes widen almost imperceptibly. He wouldn't have noticed it if he weren't watching her so closely. "Which business do they own?" She says it lightly, but he can tell that everybody in the room is awaiting the answer diligently.

"Alpha Intellect. Why?"

The brunette nods slightly. "Oh." She turns to face the others, all of them having blank faces. He hears the gun settle on the desk behind him.

The curly haired guy who was inspecting his paintings earlier sniggers, and the brunette next to him let's out a laugh too.

The blonde lady frowns. "Don't laugh, Grantaire, it's not funny."

The brunette laughs to her. "Come on, Cosette, this is pretty hilarious."

Cosette does let out a smile eventually, but she still has serious eyes. "I admit that it is quite ironic, but we shouldn't be-"

Enjolras frowns. "Wait, why is this ironic?"

A guy with mousy brown hair speaks from the back of the bed, sat cross legged next to the curly haired brunette. "It doesn't matter."

Enjolras scoffs. "It obviously does."

The brunette next to him sighs softly and it immediately catches his attention, so he turns to her. "Remember those codes?"

Enjolras nods.

The brunette nods at him sympathetically, but her eyes are still amused. Realisation dawns on him. Oh.

They sit in silence for a while, all of them waiting for his reaction.

"Wait, so who are you guys?"

A guy with clean cut black hair and large arms speaks. "Les Amis. I'm assuming you've heard of us."

Enjolras sits back in his chair and nods his head. He fights the urge to let his mouth hang open. He would be murdered if his parents found out that he was currently harbouring the group who were stealing information and, most recently, money from their business. Nobody knows their names, their tracks are always covered, but everybody knows the name Les Amis.

The brunette next to him moves something from behind him. "He definitely has." She holds up the essay from his desk. "Look, he's reading that essay Javert wrote last week." She says it with such amusement that he almost frowns. "Who are you then?"

"I'm Enjolras."

She frowns condescendingly. "You go by your last name?"

"Yeah. Of course. I don't like my first name."

The brunette is about to answer when Courf' speaks. "Ép, most of us go by our last names too, don't make fun of it."

The guy with the big muscles stands up and walks closer to him, and Enjolras himself admits that he does feel a bit intimidated. "Are you gonna turn us in, kid? Call mummy and daddy on us?"

"I'm not a child."

The man responds quickly. "How old are you?" The teasing smirk on his face is definitely egging Enjolras on.

"Twenty two."

The surprise on the man's face is a great sight for Enjolras. The brunette next to him grins as she laughs. "He's older than you, Bahorel. How stupid do you feel?"

Enjolras laughs too, and he feels that everything is probably getting a bit too informal for the situation they are in. There is a gun on the desk behind him, and he is sat in a room with the same group of people that his parents are desperately trying to track down. He doesn't know what to do, which is surprising.

"How did you end up in my room anyway?"

The fluffy haired man speaks. "We climbed through your window."

Enjolras rolls his eyes. "Yes, but why _my_ window?"

The brunette (he really should ask for her name) sighs. "We were on a literal run from the police, and yours was the first house we saw whose window was open. So we jumped over your stupidly high wall and climbed in."

The man with the glasses complains. "That wall looks small when you're not close to it, but when you're half way through climbing those bricks, you realise your mistake."

"What a coincidence."

"I guess, I mean-"

Marius is cut off by a knock to Enjolras' front door. He watches as everybody pales, and Enjolras swears that his heart stops for a while.

"Shit." The curly haired man curses under his breath and starts looking for places to hide. Everybody follows suit, desperately lifting sheets and moving boxes. He sees the ginger man with the long plait and Courf' hide in Enjolras' closet, while Marius and Cosette huddle under his bed. Enjolras just stands there desperately.

The man with the large bag shoves the hold-all underneath the desk, and desperately follows Grantaire and the man with mousey brown hair into Enjolras' ensuite bathroom. Bahorel looks frantically around the room. "Do you not have anywhere else to hide?"

"I have other rooms, obviously, but my front door is directly across from my bedroom. And the curtains are open."

The brunette is looking for places to hide, but to no avail. She turns to Bahorel. "Just squeeze in with Cosette and Marius under the bed, I'm sure there is room."

Bahorel crouches down and lifts up the cover from the bed. "Move up, love birds, I'm coming in." Without a second glance, he slides under the frame.

Enjolras looks at the woman. "What about you?"

She is looking desperately around the room, and he can see panic in her eyes, but she speaks to him calmly. "I'll think of something. Go and answer the door quickly. It might not even be the police."

He quirks an eyebrow. "It could be my parents."

She grins at him. "Just go."

He turns around and opens the bedroom door slowly, trying to settle his breathing as he walks to the front door. He hasn't closed the bedroom door, and the anxiousness in his stomach is almost hurting.

He unlocks the door with a small nod of his head, trying to convince himself he has got this covered. When he sees the uniforms though, he realises that he has _not_ got this covered. The cold air hits his bare chest and legs, and he feels embarrassed for the millionth time that night. A man and a woman are stood in front of him, both with quizzical expressions.

"Sorry to wake you, sir, we were just wondering if you've seen any disturbance tonight."

He must reply too quickly, because they both glance over his shoulders with a frown on their faces. "No, nothing."

The man nods. "Right. You wouldn't mind if we just took a look around would you?"

Enjolras swallows. "Not at all." He steps aside and let's them walk in. He closes the door and the sound makes him jump. He turns to see them looking around his living room, scanning the walls and opening his cupboard doors. "So what has happened?"

"Well, Mr Enjolras, I'm sure you'll hear about this soon, but your parents' files have been broken into again." They don't even look at him when they say it.

"Seriously? Again?" He tries to speak loudly to ensure the group in his bedroom know that they are in his home and will imminently be coming into the bedroom.

The woman replies this time. "Yes. It's Les Amis again. We thought we had them, but they seem to have it all planned out." She turns to look at him now. "A witness has claimed that they saw somebody climbing into your window. Thought that might be connected to Les Amis."

Enjolras frowns. "Well, I'm certain that-"

"Mind if we check your bedroom? Apparently that was the room they climbed into." The man's condescending voice practically told Enjolras that he knew they were in there.

"Of course. Go right ahead."

Enjolras' stomach dropped when the pair walked in, stopping short when they entered. Enjolras followed them, his eyes widening at the sight.

The room seemed totally normal. The gun was off of his desk, hidden somewhere. Everything was in place, the window still open and all the doors shut. The only change was the brunette currently laid on his bed. Her black clothes nowhere to be seen, she was laid in only her underwear with a white sheet covering her body daintily. Enjolras almost had a heart attack.

"Oh. Apologies, Mr Enjolras." The woman spoke, but the man was clearly staring at the woman.

"This is my-well, my girlfriend, I suppose."

The woman spoke. "Right."

The man turned to him with challenging eyes. "Is it alright if we have a chat with her?"

Enjolras frowned. "Well, she's sleeping."

"Tony, there's no need. Obviously it's-"

"I'd just like to make sure she hasn't seen anything either, Mr Enjolras. It's no trouble, right?"

Enjolras lifted his chin. If that's how _Tony_ was gonna play it, he would certainly rise to the game. "I'll go and wake her, one second then. I doubt she'll be happy though, she doesn't like being woken up."

He walks towards her and leaves the pair there. Enjolras hears whispering from behind him, mainly the woman scalding the man, but he just crouches down next to the bed.

He doesn't know how he is doing this. It's unbelievable how he is actually pulling this off, especially when he can't usually lie to anyone. Yet here he is, his hand gently stroking this stranger's face as he looks at her lovingly.

"Babe..." She stirs convincingly, her eyes fluttering. "Hey, babe."

Her eyes open, and she grins lazily at him. "Hey, Enj'."

He feels something drop inside of him at the use of the nickname, and he speaks softly. "The police are here. They want to speak to you."

She sits up abruptly, cleverly placed confusion instead of panic on her face. "What's wrong?" She turns to the pair, and Enjolras watches as the light cover on top of her falls off, and suddenly her black lace bra is on full show (he doesn't miss the red stitching either, and it occupies his thoughts for a long time). He can't help but notice how it matches his current attire, only a pair of black boxer shorts. He really should put some clothes on.

"Sorry Miss, we were just wondering if you'd heard anything about what occurred tonight in regard to Alpha Intellect." Tony speaks, a smirk on his face as he looks her up and down.

She looks to Enjolras again, her face the perfect picture of innocence, contrasting delightfully with her lack of clothing. Her eyes flick back to Tony. "No, nothing at all, sorry."

The woman speaks, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Thank you Miss, we'll be off now." She turns to go but stops again.

Tony pipes up again and Enjolras feels anger building up in him at the way the police officer is looking at the brunette. "That's peculiar, especially as we were told that a woman of your description was seen climbing through that window." He points to the window next to the bed and Enjolras shakes his head. The police woman looks confusedly to Tony, and Enjolras realises that he must have made it up. He's about to speak, but he doesn't know what to say.

But the brunette answers for him. "Yes, I did climb through that window."

Enjolras startles, but covers it up by sitting on the bed next to her. He lays a hand on her leg, and starts to rub his thumb across her skin.

Tony replies, the smirk on his face growing. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, I had to. I couldn't go through the front door, I would have been seen." She shrugs as though it's simple.

Tony grins. "And why is that?"

"People are rumouring that Enjolras and I are dating, so his parents have surveillance of his front door, just in case." She rolls her eyes. "It's illegal, but they're big shot business people, so they believe they can get away with it." She turns to Enjolras and grabs his hand, smiling slightly at him. "We don't want people to know about us right now, so everything has to be secret."

Tony nods. "Why do you want to keep it secret?"

Enjolras turns to the man. "Why is it any of your business?"

The police woman speaks. "Thank you, we're leaving now." The grabs Tony by the arm and walks away. "Sorry for the disturbance."

Tony turns to her. "No, I want to know-"

She turns on him and pushes him through the bedroom door. "There's obviously nothing here, it was just a false alarm. The sighting has been explained, you can calm down now."

Enjolras walks towards them and watches them walk out of his front door, he gives them a cheery wave as they walk down his path, both still grumbling to each other. He closes the door and locks it, shutting his curtains before walking to the bedroom again.

When he returns, everybody is out again, all crowded on the bed this time. The window is closed, and they're all smiling. He does feel proud of them, and he is surprised at himself too. He never thought he would have the chance to lie to the police in his lifetime.

"Well done, Enjolras! You really brought your A game there!" Bahorel claps him on the shoulder when he sits down on his bed amongst the others.

"It's alright if we crash here tonight, right?" Courf' says it, and with the massive grin on the curly haired man's face, he can hardly say no.

"Of course."

The brunette smiles at him, and he smiles right back.

* * *

He wakes up the next morning to an empty room, all trace of Les Amis gone. Well, all except for a little yellow post it note with the words ' _my name is Éponine. Call me_ ', with a mobile number underneath it.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! Please review! x_**


End file.
